


Of the Water

by Yeomanrand



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dreams, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne knows she's dreaming. She wishes she didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Water

Ariadne tries to remember dreaming. Just _dreaming_ , not making the dreamscape form to her whims and her wills -- or, more accurately, her employers' whims and wills.

She can't remember the last time, not even sitting here in her own dream, watching her child-self swim laps in a tidily chlorinated indoor pool. She tries to remember if either Cobb, the elder or the younger, had tried to warn her about not being able to let go control to the soundtrack of the child splashing about. Confused, but not in danger.

At least she doesn't have to worry about her own constructs turning against her, or confusingly inappropriate kisses from Arthur as a defense mechanism. She belongs in her own mind.

She hopes.

She draws in another deep breath, trying to relax, release, to stop rendering, stop building--on any scale at all. She closes her eyes in the dreamscape, tries not to wonder if she's just exiting REM.

A droplet of water catches on her face; another strikes her arm. She opens her eyes, stretching out her arms to feel the water rising up from the pool, striking against her skin of its own volition and none of her design.

She laughs, and laughing, wakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [A Picture is worth 1,000 words](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/173793.html) multi-fandom comment fic fest; [the image that inspired this story](http://igrockspock.livejournal.com/173793.html?thread=1931489#t1931489). Unbeta'd; concrit welcome.


End file.
